unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man
Mega Man is a perfect modern- day example of a franchise being mercilessly milked of all its worth. Originally introduced as a side-scrolling platformer in the 1980s, this series still runs to this day and has expanded to a series of RPGs, crappy 3D adventures, and the same horrible platformers. Each of these games are exactly the same in concept, only with slightly better anti-aliased graphics with every new release. Also, he can't crouch. This can shoot penguins out of his hand, but he can't crouch. Explain that. Games Mega Man: The game that started the mess. It had no save feature, no passwords, and only 6 bosses. It also had a scoring system that was relatively useless and served no real purpose. Mega Man 1 also introduced the revolutionary idea of "Mandatory Cheating" by making it impossible to beat the bosses unless you cheated by pausing out of the game while attacking them. Mega Man II: The second game in the series added two more bosses, bringing the total to 8. This was much better than the original, but that doesn't say much. Along with cannibalizing the corpses of his defeated enemies like a ghoul for their weapons, Mega Man's Santa-like creator and creepy father figure Dr. Light would appear and give Mega Man special devices to use. These devices consisted of a rocket, a hovering platform, and a bouncing piece of crud. This game also introduced Energy Tanks and a password feature to save progress. Mega Man III: This game introduced Mega Man's red robot dog Rush. Rush had a trampoline in its back, and could transform into a dog-headed jetboard and a dog-headed submarine. Both ran on limited energy, meaning the dog would frequently bail and let you drop to your death. It is also the first appearance of Mega Man's brother, Protoman. Protoman had a scarf, a bike helmet, a completely useless shield, and a tendency to attack the fuck out of his little brother for no good reason. The release of Mega Man III was around the time when Capcom held contests where fans could submit their ideas for upcoming Mega Man bosses. This may explain some of the more ideas they put in their games. For instance, Hard Man, a guy with a dial on his ass whose name spawned too many jokes, Snakeman, the series' first robot furry, and Top Man, whom beating obtained Mega Man the Top Spin ability where he could spin in the air like a jackass. Despite being the worst weapon in the series, Top Spin was the only way to beat Dr. Wily at the end of the game. Either that or that snake weapon. Mega Man IV: Mega Man has to defeat an evil Communist who was forced to fight Mega Man when Dr. Wily kidnapped his daughter. One of the deadlier foes is Dust Man, a robot master who had the powers of a vacuum cleaner AND the powers of a vacuum cleaner in reverse, which essentially made him a prostitute. The ability to defeat this amazing robot is considered to be a super-skill. Also of note was Dive Man, who was basically an underwater version of Hard Man. This game also saw the introduction of Eddie, the little red suitcase looking thing who would give you useless items, especially in critical moments of gameplay. Also the programmers thought it would be rich to stop recording your E-tanks with the password feature. Mega Man V: A bird thing appeared. Mega Man VI: Some guy who goes by the name of Mr. X has been controlling Dr. Wily from the very beginning, so now Mega Man has to enter a tournament to stop him and his 8 weapons of worldly destruction (Robot Masters). As fate would have it, X reveals himself as Wily after his plans for world domination have once again faild. Two new items appear in this game: the Rush Jet Adapter and the Rush Power Adapter. The Jet Adapter allows you to fly into every spiked ceiling there is, and the Power Adapter allows you to knock down every object in your path in a blind rage; both of which involve fusing with Rush in typical DBZ fashion. Mega Man VII: This game followed the same basic Wily-will-take-over-the-world crap storyline, but with a twist. Apparently, Mega Man was successful at capturing Wily in the previous game, but has now escaped with the help of his robots. To make matters worse, Mega Man just STANDS THERE as Wily makes his escape. Capcom added several new features to this game: an emo new character (later ripped off by Sonic Team), Protoman returning to kick your butt once again, and they even decided to rip off the vastly superior Mega Man X series by adding an introductory stage and blatantly copying their password system. You only get 4 robot masters at the beginning, the other 4 appear after you defeat the first ones. You now have to buy them from the store run by some frankenbot named "Auto". You need bolts to purchase the items and there isn't really anything good from the start. If you want the good items, you have to find his Hyperbolt, which takes long hours of gameplay to find, and then it takes even more bolts to buy those items. This game introduced Weapon Tanks, or simply W-Tanks; these would refill weapon energy and you were able to carry up to 4 of these. It's also a noteworthy fact that this game is responsible for the creation of several MS Paint webcomics. Mega Man VIII: A robot named Duo crashes into Earth after a fight in outer space against what is believed to be dark energy. In his lifelong attempt to conquer the world by any means possible, Wily wants to use this energy for his evil purposes. Capcom thought this game was so awesome, it got released onto TWO systems: Sony's Playstation, and Sega's Saturn. It is important to note that the Playstation version got ported to the release of Mega Man Anniversary Collection and is the version more familiar to the Internet, therefore rendering the Saturn version a forgotten failure in the sight of its own creators. This game isn't really different from the others at all, since all you do is run around fighting 8 more Robot Masters, all in a feigned effort to stop Wily again. Unlike the previous game, however, there are only 40 bolts in the entire game, making it impossible to buy every single item in the shop. Also, following the tradition of the first game, there are NO Energy Tanks at all. Mega Man & Bass: Some android by the named Kingtakes his army of Robot Masters on some sort of rampage. You soon find out, however, that this is all just Dr. Wily is up to his shenanigans again. This game recycled the character sprites from Megaman 8, reused Tengu Man and Astro Man, and copied the abilities from the X'' series. Bass, now a playable character, is able to dash ''and double-jump, giving him an advantage over Mega Man in stage completion. Some of these stages were horribly designed and made as if the only playable character was Bass; getting through these stages as Mega Man was impossible at best. Like in Mega Man VII, there are bolts that can be collected to purchase items at the shop, only without the "ZOMG find my Hyperbolt so I can make better items" garbage that plagued Mega Man VII. Interestingly enough, sometimes Auto would misplace a single bolt when making an item for you, which really made no difference at all as each item cost at least 50 bolts to make; that, and the price difference between items far exceeded 1 bolt. Again, like Mega Man VIII, this game did not have any Energy Tanks. X Series Mega Man X: The game that established Zero, Megaman's first almost- gay-lover in the series (Known as X here). The game also had robot furfaggots, miniature Boba Fett with a ride armor fetish, and a purple armadillo character. Mega Man X2: One of the bad guys is a sponge. Mega Man X3: Some robots go berserk, so X has to kill them. Boba Fett returns in another attempt to kill X, as well as these 2 new idiots named Bit and Byte. But in the end, Sigma is responsible for everything, again!. This is the first time you can use Zero, but he's a complete cat cause when he dies once on a stage, he'll be "Too injured to help anymore!" leaving X to do the rest of the work. Yeah, he's really helpful. Mega Man X4: This game is only worth remembering for the fully animated cut scenes. Many fans went rage and BAW after watching Iris' death. This may not seem like a big deal in this day and age, but you really have to listen to the voice acting in this game to fully appreciate just how laughably terrible it is. Mega Man X5: Since the creators of Mega Man love Guns N Roses, all the bosses are based off of them. There's also this idiot's named Dynamo who tries to stop X and Zero from doing the obvious and overused plot of stopping Sigma. This game also gives both our boys their biggest and best enhancement ever: The ability to duck! Mega Man X6: Considered to be the worst one of them all. After Zero's TOTALLY UNEXPECTED DEATH IN X5, X contiues killing stuff, but now he uses Zero's saber.This game usually gets a review rating of 1-5 on Gamefaqs cause most of the stages involve either fighting the same fucking red doughnut, getting attacked by some giant robot, or getting killed by spikes. Mega Man X7 - X8: Same thing as before. Fans declared the rest shit. On a related note, Mega Man X7 not only sucked hard, but also introduced a new character named Axl who can transform into defeated enemies and bosses (which is probably why he plays the exact same as X). It also had voice acting as bad as X4 and let you play as a chick. X Command Mission A 3D Mega Man X RPG. The plot takes place after X8 and apparently Sigma's dead, so now X, Zero, Axl, Spider, Massimo, Marino, Cinnamon, and a million other protagonists save the world from the only black reploid in the entire series Mega Man Zero Series Mega Man Zero: Zero (now wearing a metal thong) Rip Van Winkles himself into the future, and is molested awake by an underage scientist chick and her pet fairy. She forces him to do random errands and commit acts of terror for her and her friends. Then, Mega Man X's clone gets mad and fights him. Mega Man Zero 2: Ciel is replaced by a rather foppish Reploid named Elpizo, so that Ciel can sit all day on the computer. Elpizo makes Zero do MORE random errands and acts of terror. Then, he breaks into a giant tree, and Zero has to stop him, but is too late. Elpizo then calls on Satan to get more power, but instead becomes an hero. Mega Man Zero 3: A cyborg named Dr. Weil, and his big, black Reploid named Omega try to troll Zero and his friends by getting to the Dark Elf first. He goes about this by using people who fight wearing fursuits.After they get defeated, Weil nukes people, and then gets six more people in fursuits to fight Zero, before Zero cuts down Omega and Weil poops his pants and runs away. Mega Man Zero 4: Dr. Weil and his eight new furries are trying to troll Zero by wrecking the trees. Then, Weil reveals that he made an XBOX-HUEG space station to wreck the trees, and then Zero has to fight Weil after he morphs into a giant tentacle monster. Mega Man ZX series Mega Man ZX: Play as a brown-haired Naruto or his hot loli sister as you try to stop furries from stealing evil pieces of metal that eat your soul. Mega Man ZX Advent: Play as a black guy or annoying albino as you try and stop the furries from taking more evil metal.Category:Guys